Optoelectronic modules include active optoelectronic elements such as light sensitive elements and light emitting elements. Typically, an active optoelectronic element is paired with a corresponding optical assembly. Further an active optoelectronic element and its corresponding optical assembly must be aligned. Optoelectronic modules may contain a plurality of optoelectronic elements and optical assemblies while maintaining small dimensions, e.g. a small footprint.